


Fanfiction Challenges

by SailorStar9



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction Challenges, Gen, NarutoAU, Sailor Moon AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, hanahaki disease au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStar9/pseuds/SailorStar9
Summary: Just basically me posting fanfiction challenges for anyone interested in writing them.Most of them are Sailor Moon related.
Kudos: 2





	1. Soulmate Identifying Mark AU fused with Hanahaki Disease AU

In which one half of the soulmate is currently dating someone who has a Fake Identifying Mark while the _real_ half of the soulmate is quietly suffers from Hanahaki Disease.


	2. High School AU

In which the shy wallflower gets the guy and _not_ the popular girl.


	3. 'NO!' to Crystal Tokyo (Sailor Moon AU)

In which where the Inner Senshi, minus Usagi, say 'NO!' to Crystal Tokyo.


	4. Beryl's POV: Serenity/Endymion/Beryl triangle (Sailor Moon Silver Millennium AU)

The Serenity/Endymion/Beryl triangle told from Beryl's POV, where Serenity is portrayed as the bad guy who stole Endymion from her.


	5. Don't Need To Study

In which Usagi wonders what is the point of her studying for college when she _knows_ she is going to end up ruling Crystal Tokyo anyways.


	6. Rejecting Crystal Tokyo

In which the girls _reject_ Crystal Tokyo, whilst Usagi tries to bring about Crystal Tokyo by whatever means possible; by that, I mean, as long as she gets to rule Crystal Tokyo, she doesn't _care_ whose happiness she tramples upon.


	7. Sailor Moon AU (Silver Millennium)

In which Queen Serenity _and_ Princess Serenity aren't painted in a 'I'm-Little-Miss-Perfect-and-all-should-bow-to-me' light and also just _why_ all eight planets are under one mealsy Moon's control.


	8. Cheating Mamoru/Usagi (Sailor Moon AU)

In which it _isn't_ Mamoru who cheats, but Usagi; simply because she grew bored with Mamoru and she tries to steal the Inner Senshi's significant others. Bonus points if she fails.


	9. Gold-Digger or Status-Climber Sakura (Naruto AU)

Because I think this could be a good plot-line.

Essentially, the main reason why Sakura is only after Sasuke is because of the (perceived) fame and prestige the Uchiha name brings. And after Naruto's parentage gets revealed; that is, Naruto is the Yondaime's son, Sakura jumps ship to Naruto just because, well, Naruto is related to _four of the five Hokages._


	10. Orochimaru's Third Coffin (Naruto AU)

As we all know, Orochimaru had _three_ Edo Tensei coffins during his fight against Sarutobi and the Coffin No. Three was supposed to be Minato.

What if, instead of Minato, the third coffin was either Mito or Kushina?


	11. Uzushiogakure was destroyed because of Danzo (Naruto AU)

The reason why the attack on Uzushiogakure was so successful was because _Danzo_ sold out Uzushiogakure to Kiri, Kumo and Iwa; and all because he (Danzo) feels Uzushiogakure is too powerful.

I'm actually going on the premise that Danzo has this mindset that any village who isn't allied (read: subservient) to Konoha is a threat and must be utterly destroyed.


	12. Naruto Defects From Konoha (Naruto AU)

In which it is Naruto, instead of Sasuke, who either defects or runs away from Konoha: not because of the abuse and/or neglect, but because Konoha _disregarded_ the Uzumaki Clan. As in, the history of the Uzumaki Clan was not taught in the Academy, the formation of Konoha was attributed to only the Senju and Uchiha Clans and nothing on the Uzumaki Clan, that kind of thing.


	13. Rei Doesn't Back Out From Her Relationship With Mamoru (Sailor Moon AU)

What if after finding out about Endymion/Serenity, Rei doesn't back out from her relationship with Mamoru just because Usagi pulled the 'Past Incarnation' card?

Because, after watching episode 35 of the original Sailor Moon anime, I realized that Mamoru was still **technically** dating Rei at this point.


	14. Sasuke and Sakura Abandons Naruto In the Forest of Death (Naruto AU)

Sasuke and Sakura _abandon_ Naruto in the Forest of Death during the fight against Orochimaru.


	15. Gaara's Seal Fix (Naruto AU)

Jiraiya and Naruto drop by Sunagakure during their three-year training trip to fix/reinforce Gaara's seal.


	16. Naruto Inherits Kushina's Adamantine Sealing Chains (Naruto AU)

Naruto inherits Kushina's Adamantine Sealing Chains and Danzo tries to convince Sarutobi to train Naruto to subdue the other jinchūriki.


End file.
